Alois x Hannah
by Zena-x
Summary: Hannah.. mon Hannah..


_Hannah.._

Alois s'emporta et poussa du bras le service à thé, le faisant éclater au sol.

- Tu n'es qu'une incompétente !

Il se crispa sur lui-même et enfonça ses ongles dans la table.

- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre chose qui n'y comprends rien...

A ses côtés, elle était là, silencieuse et délicate. Hannah se mit à balayer la porcelaine sur le tapis. Alors le jeune blond s'irrita : d'un violent coup de jambe, il buta son menton lui renversant la tête en arrière. Elle aurait du être paralysée mais, doucement comme si ne rien était, fit revenir à la position initial son visage.

- Sale garce !

Alois se leva brutalement et fit tomber sa chaise en arrière. Ensuite il se retourna et quitta l'immense salon. Hannah le regardait faire, le visage vide d'émotion. C'est alors qu'une ombre sinistre apparut derrière elle. C'était Claude.

- En temps que bonne domestique, il ne faudra jamais faillir à ta tâche

qui est de répondre au moindre désir de monsieur.

- Oui je fais de mon mieux... Je ne cesserai jamais d'être meilleure pour mon maître…

- Bien, tout est clair pour toi. Alors va le voir Hannah.

Le soir, dans une chambre sombre et humide était disposé sur un lit ce petit corps, si frêle et tremblant. Le jeune Alois haletait, les membres étalés sur les draps, suant la peur de toute son âme et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Claude.. Claude vient à moi, je t'en prie..

La porte de la pièces s'ouvra. Le garçon releva alors le regard et aperçu la silhouette d'une femme. Elle demeura immobile un moment.

Alois effrayé se cacha sous ses couvertures.

- Vas-t'en loin d'ici ! Laisses-moi ! Je te hais !

L'ombre s'était déplacée jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta devant.

- Maître..

Alois sortit le visage du draps en entendant cette voix familière.

- Hannah ! Mon Hannah tu es là !

Il ouvra vers elle ses bras.

- Viens près de moi Hannah…

Il l'avait dit avec une sorte de sourire angélique, cet enfant paraissait si innocent. S'en était troublant. Hannah le lui rendit et s'approcha. Mais enfin, la paume d'une main vint heurter sa joue. Elle s'affala sur le matelas tellement le touché avait été violent. L'adolescent devant elle, éclata de rire. Un rire fort et puissant celui même du diable ! La pauvre servante se releva comme elle pu et l'observa de son regard triste et désolé.

- Maître..

- Ah mon Hannah ! Tu sais que je t'adore ? Je ne désir plus que toi maintenant !

La domestique frémit.

- Viens, viens par ici ma chère courtisane que je t'honore !

Alois l'attrapa par sa robe et la tira vers lui. Il l'embrassa fougueusement entremêlant ses doigts dans ses long cheveux. A la fin du baiser, il monta sur elle et mordit son épaule. Le démon gémit. Quand le sang coula, le jeune garçon le lécha férocement tel un fauve affamé. Hannah, le regard perdu vers son dompteur le contemplait. Celui-ci attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et s'approchant de ses lèvres lui donna de nouveau un baiser sauvage où leur deux langues exécutaient un ballet difficile. Le blond se releva et commença à se frotter à la femme au cheveux violet sous lui avec nonchalance. Elle laissait son corps s'agiter sans aucune riposte.

- Tu aimes ça, hein ma chère Hannah ?

Elle attendit un moment avant de répondre.

- Oui, mon jeune maître..

- Ce regard vide.. c'est écœurant !

Il saisit son coup et le serra fermement. La misérable domestique n'arrivait plus à respirer et émettait des petits hoquets.

- Tu es dégoûtantes ! Je me répugne seulement en te voyant !

Alois poussa Hannah violemment sur le côté du lit. En tombant elle se tordit la main, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car elle l'a remettrait en place sans difficultés après.

- Vas, sale créature, je ne veux plus te voir !

En achevant sa phrase, il se couva avec l'épaisse couette et posa la tête sur son oreiller. La servante se remit debout et entama le chemin pour sortir de la chambre. En arrivant devant la porte une voix l'appela.

- Hannah, j'ai soif. Vas donc me chercher un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

- … Oui jeune maître, j'y vais de ce pas.

La silhouette de la femme allait passer le seuil quand..

- Je t'aime Hannah.

Alors elle s'immobilisa pendant un instant, le regard vide, les yeux inexpressifs et reprit aussitôt sa démarche.

Elle ferma alors doucement la porte.

Les couloirs étaient noirs et silencieux. Seule le bruit de ses pas résonnaient.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la servante.

- Non maître .. voyons je ne suis pas une sale créature.. mais un simple démon.

The end


End file.
